Watching How to train your Dra-Stormcutter?
by Williamsdrakion
Summary: So a being names Key brings berk and the dragons to watch how HICCA train's her dragon./This includes fem hiccup x Thuggory and some other things/ I don't own HTTYD or any of its things.
1. Brought

**Hey so i was on tumblr and i saw some post HC's for if hiccup shot down cloudjumper or the light fury. and as i like watching the show/movie fics, i decide to make n combing the two ideas! So before we get started I would like to know if anyone has any ideas to add to this or if you want the fic to go two ways:**

**1\. it follows the movie but with different dragon.**

**or**

**2\. It goes kinda like the movie but with more drastic changes and events and pretty much becomes it own fic in a way.**

**well that is all and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Httyd or any thing of it, just this fic, this is just entertainment.**

* * *

Hicca could and would sat that this is was the worst day of her life!

To recap not only she suppose to kill a dragon but she had to do it not only in-front of the entire village but also her father, who was currently cheering for it. As she turned around and looked , she could see Astrid looking at her with anger mix with an "I'm going to kill you" look, which did not body well for her. As Astrid let off curses she probably shouldn't know, turned her gaze to her first and only-friend-til-months-ago, Thuggory,who also had a look of horror on his face.

"Oh yeah! This so great,i'm am so-" Leaving this place and hopeful never coming back here for the rest of life! Maybe she could bring Thuggory along too,but could she really ask him to leave? This was his as much as it was/had been her's?

But sadly before Hicca could finish that little ramble in her thoughts, the people of berk were gone form the arena and now in a bigger the the island Movie theater that was adorned in red,gold and very comfy seats that were actually comfy.

This of course lead to shouting. Very annoying shouting.

" WHERE ARE WE?!"

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!"

At this point a bright yellow flash came, grabbing everyone's attention as the light dyed down there was a boy? Girl? it was hard to tell as being had a feminine body but was also masculine with blue hair that reach middle of there back with purple low lights that cover part of they'er face. they were wearing a sleeveless sweater with a black shirt,and blue jeans. They had one grey eye and also one pink colored eye, with slightly dark brown skin.

Before anyone could speak or in this case Stoick could start shouting,They spoke.

" Okay I'm going to cut this short i'm-"

"WHERE ARE WE WITCH?! AND WHAT ARE YOU-" came the voice of Stoick who came to front of the crowd.

**"OH SHUP UP AND LET ME FINISH?!**"

The being shouted even loud before calming down and regaining they'er composer."Now as i was saying my name is Key and i'm here to show you something so." with a snap of they'er fingers everyone was in a seat as the lights dim.

The being smirk as another flash happen with the dragons being on the other side. "Sit down and ,oh and the dragons are watching too so no attacking."

* * *

**So I'm not good at starting things but i hope like the start. so this the beginning hope you peeps like it.**

**so drake out 🐲🐲🐲🐲**


	2. This is berk and shot down

**Okay Here's the start and hope you enjoy it,as i'm now on the fence on whether to have toothless be a stromcutter or have her have cloudjumper. What do you guys think? ether way this is taking up on reading time asking you this but public option is great ta ask for so lay it on me!-brave emoji-**

**I don't own httyd just this story**

**.**

* * *

Everyone in their seats at that comment had soon risen up to grab their weapons to attack,but soon also found that they didn't have them,which lead the anger or in some cases-Gobber/Astrid-her ax-were sadden by the loss of their weapon. With eyes turning to the person responsible,the look of more shouting was going to come,Key chose to add to what they said.

"As i said no attacking the dragons and the same for them too." Key said, throwing a look at the dragons as well as the vikings in the large room." This is just as important to them as it is to you. Also their's a barrier keeping everyone apart as extra measure."

At those words ,Hicca felt relief as that meant the dragons were safe and in no danger of being hurt by anyone. Now all she had do was find a way to sneak to the other side when this thing their watching-and she had an idea as to what they may see- and knew that she will ether be killed or , oh yes be killed! Okay, it will be fine,it'll be fined. Just don't panic.

As Hicca was calming down her heart beat,she a large hand on shoulder and turned to see it was Thuggory giving her a look reassurance and a look of this will not end well for the both of them as the thing seemed to start.

**(We pan across Berk covered by fog)**

**Hicca : This is Berk.**

That caught everyone off guard at the sound of Hicca's voice being projected .

"UGGG,why are we listening to her voice? We should be listening to me!" And that came the voice of Snotlout as he was wounding why they had to hear her hic-cupy voice.

Key looked like they wanted to say something,only mumbling something of "keep calm,he gets better along the years." before addressing him.

"The reason is this will be seen form Hiccas...view-point as this will follow what she does through the the mouths,now I ask to keep comments to as little as-oh forget it!" Key told them,knowing that people will comment whether you tell them to or not.

**Hicca : It's 12 days north of hopeless and a few degrees south of freezing to death. Located solidly on the meridian of misery.**

_"It wasn't that bad was it?"_ Stoick wounder at his daughters words of their home of 7 generations. Ok so maybe Berk was not a island paradise,but it was home, their home.

_"Maybe she doesn't think it like that now."_ After all Hicca was doing great in dragon training! Sure,he had his doubt's ,but now they have something to connect with about. after all this time.

**_( We scan past the statues seeing the crushing waves and a pan over on the island and the most important sheep farm )_**

**Hicca: My home. In a word, sturdy. It's been here for 7 generations, but every single building is new.**

The vikings spoke up after this line.

"Oh I wound why!"

"Yeah!"

"Ooo really?! whys that?!" Asked Tuffnut as he along with Ruffnut wounder the same thing.

"Yeah,why is that?!"

"Why!?"

"Why!?"

"Why?!"

"Why?!"

Astrid having become annoyed had shouted at them. "OH FOR THE LOVE OF THOR WILL YOU TWO SHUP UP!?"

That had effectively shup them up,for now.

**Hicca: We have fishing,hunting and the most beautiful sunsets to view. The only problems are the pests.**

**_(We see two grazing sheep before one is puck up by a dragon and the other eats in it's spot.)_**

**Hicca: You see most places have mice or ever mosquitoes. We have...**

_**( We now see Hicca closing the door as a dragon blast fire at it)**_

**Hicca : Dragons. **

**_( Hicca runs out of the burning on fire house as we see all the other houses are on fire with vikings fighting with dragons all around in combat)_**

**Hicca : Most people would leave, but not us. We're vikings. We have stubbornness issues.**

"Oh and like you don't have stubbornness issues yourself eh, lass?" Asked Gobber as Hicca looked on in fake outraged , a smirk on her lips.

"No, I do, i just have better control over it." Hicca did looked to side as she continue "Sometimes."

Thuggory also spoke up at this." Sometimes yeah right."

That got him a hit to the arm,which really didn't hurt, and Hicca looking off to side in mock angry. And if by chance Stoick was looking at the interaction between her and Gobber with a feeling of jealousy that he and her cant something like that, then it was fine.

**Hicca : My names Hicca. Great name i know. but its not the worst, trust me. Parents believe a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls. like our charming viking demeanor wouldn't do that.**

**_(Hicca is seen dodging Several vikings as a nearby explosion from a gronckle makes her trip and get a face full of roaring viking in her face)_**

**Ack: AAARRGGGHHHHH! Mornin !**

**Hoark: What are you doing here?!**

Hicca answered this with well time sarcasm. " Umm My home is on fire,what I'am suppose to stay?"

**Viking: Get inside!**

"House on fire"

**Viking: What are you doin' out?!**

"Running out of burning house"

**Phlegma: Get back inside!**

"House. On. Fire."

**(Stoick a then grabs Hicca by her collar of her shirt)**

**Stoick: Hicca?! What is she doing aga-?! What are you doing out?! Get inside!**

**Hicca: That's Stoick the vast. Chief of the tribe. They say that when he was a baby , he pop a dragon's head clean off it's shoulders.( Stoick throws a cart at a dragon, knocking it out mid-air) Do i believe it? Yes, i do.**

_"Not anymore."_ Thought Hicca as she felt sick at even the idea of killing a dragon. Not after seeing and spending time with herself that she was ever more disappointed in herself for ever wanting to kill a dragon in first place!

Thuggory, on the hand was know wounding if -not killing a dragon- what would impress Hicca,because even if he maybe did want to be more that friends,what make Hicca like-like him?

**Stoick: What have we got?**

**Starkard: Gronckles,Nadders,Zipplebacks. Oh, and Hoark saw a Monstrous Nightmare.**

**Stoick: Any Stormcutters **

**Starkard: None so far.**

**_[Burning embers land on Stoick's shoulder. He casually brushes it off.]_**

**Stoick: Good.**

**Viking: Hoist the torches!**

**_[Two enormous torches are raised and lit. The dragons swarm around them.]_**

**_[Hicca runs into a blacksmith shop and puts on an apron]_**

**Gobber: Ah! Nice of you to join the party! I thought you'd been carried off!**

**Hicca: What, who me? Nah, come on! I'm waaaay too muscular and dangerous for their taste. They wouldn't know what to do with all... _(gestures to her body)_ ...this.**

This then resulted in laughter, both from Snotlout and the twins-with comments of "Yeah and a sheep is a dragon!" , "HaHAHAHA , please Ruffnuts smelly fish hair is stronger than that!" , "Yea-wait what did you say about my hair?!"-and the villagers at what she did.

Which is how Hicca slowly sunk in her seat in embarrassment.

**Gobber: Well, they need toothpicks, don't they?**

**Hicca: The meat-head with attitude and interchangeable hands is Gobber. I've been his apprentice ever since I was little. Well... _littler i supposed._**

Gobber looked at Hicca when that was said."Ay, who you calling a meathead, toothpick?!"

Hicca didn't even look the lest bit sorry "What i was saying as it is." Ending off with a small giggle, that made Thuggory feel light inside.

**_[scene cuts to Stoick on the watch-tower]_**

**Stoick: We move to the lower defenses. We'll counter-attack with the catapults.**

**_[A dragon swoops down and sets another house on fire.]_**

**Hicca: See? Old village, lots and lots of new houses.**

**Viking: FIRE!**

**Astrid: Alright, let's go!**

**_[The Viking teens are seen carrying buckets of water]_**

**Hicca: Oh, and that's Fishlegs, Snotlout, the Twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Astrid and... _(dreamily) Thuggory_.**

Did Hicca say that being pick to kill the dragon was the worst day of her life? Well scratch that,this was the worst day of life! sinking ever futher down in seat,she refused to look at Thuggory to see his reaction as it no doubt showed her looking at them(him) dreamily.

While the other teens thought that they cool-even Astrid to some agree-The twins and Snot did not miss the chance to tease her about the Thuggory part.

"Ha will look at that little Hicca has a crush!" Came snotlout making a mushy face at her.

" Hicca has a crush,Hicca has a crush" chanted the Twins.

Thuggory on the other hand was blushing as this meant Hicca had feelings for him too?_ "Too soon to hope,but it's a step right?"_

Gobber was not the least bit surprise at that thought. Stoick was on the other hand,that his little girl already a crush?,feelings for? Ether way in his option that was much to soon.

_**(It shows the teens by there called and shows a large black hair bulky looking but also muscular boy-An: try taller than fishlegs with that same bulky arms but a more muscle looking body as a great hulking boy with black hair wearing a red sleeveless shirt with black pants and a silver arm band rounding his right arm and a ear ring on his life ear.) **_

**Hicca: Oh, their job is so much cooler. _(Slow motion shot of the teens walking away from an explosion)_**

**_[Hicca leans out of the smithing window to get a better look. Gobber lifts her up and back into the shop.]_**

**Hicca: Oh, come on. Let me out, please? I need to make my mark!**

The wince at the choice of words remembering all of Hicca's "marks"

**Gobber: Oh, you've made _plenty_ of marks. All in the wrong places!**

**Hicca: Please, two minutes. I'll kill a dragon. My life will get infinitely better. I might even get a date.**

_" A date?"_ thought Thuggory as he wounded if he should ask Hicca about that.

**Gobber: You can't lift a hammer, ****you can't swing an axe, you can't even throw one of these!**

"Okay true, i can if i wanted ,and how am i going throw that exactly?" asked/answer Hicca to the questions.

**_[Gobber holds up a bola and a Viking grabs it and uses it to bring down a dragon]_**

**Hicca: Okay, fine, but this will throw it for me.**

**_[Hicca pats a wooden machine, which opens and shoots a bola randomly, hitting a Viking standing in the background.] _**

**Viking: Arggh!**

**Hicca: Ooo, sorry!**

Said viking that got hit was at least glad she had said sorry,mostly because that had hurt.

**Gobber: See, now this right here is what I'm talking about!**

**Hicca: Mild calibration issue-**

**Gobber: Don't you- no- Hicca. If you ever want to get out there to fight dragons, you need to stop all... this.**

**Hicca: But, you just pointed to _all_ of me!**

**Gobber: Yes! That's it! Stop being all of you!**

Thuggory looked bitter at that_."But all of her **is **the best part of her."_

Hicca meanwhile, answer that line in her head._" Yeah i stopped all right,stopped trying to be like all the others."_ and she was** glad she did.**

**Hicca: Ohhhh...**

**Gobber: Ohhhh, yes.**

**Hiccup: You sir, are playing a dangerous game. Keeping this much, raw... Viking-ness... contained? THERE WILL BE CONSEQUENCES!**

**Gobber: I'll take my chances. Sword. Sharpen. Now.**

**Hicca: One day, I'll get out there. Because, killing a dragon is _everything_ around here.**

This got the dragons attention as they were curious why killing them so important, all they did was what it takes to live from that _thing._

**_[The camera pans over various dragons as they are described. Nadders are shown attacking sheep, Gronckles are stealing racks of fish, and a Zippleback ignites a house and blows it up.]_**

**Hicca: A Nadder head is sure to get me at least noticed.**

That made said nadders squawking in anger as they were sure they better than _"at least noticed"_!

**Hicca : Gronckles are tough. Taking down one of those would _definitely_ get me a boyfriend.**

While the gronckles didn't know what a boy-friend was, they did know it meant something like mate ,so to them that was better than nadders.

**Hicca : A Zippleback? Exotic. Two heads, twice the status.**

The zipplebacks in the room clank their herds together as that to them meant they were higher!

**Catapult Operator: They found the sheep!**

**Stoick: Concentrate fire over the lower bank!**

**Catapult Operator: Fire!**

**Hicca: And then, there's the Monstrous Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go after those. They have this nasty habit of setting themselves on fire.**

The nightmares held their heads up at that as if only the best goes after them then they are the best!

**_[A Monstrous Nightmare growls and alights itself as it climbs up the catapult]_**

**Stoick: Reload! I'll take care of this.**

**_[Stoick fights the Nightmare, which takes a few hits before retreating]_**

**Hicca: But the ultimate prize is the dragon no has ever capture or got,we call it -**

**_[A fire blast sounding is heard from the sky. The Vikings panic.]_**

**Viking: STORMCUTTER! GET DOWN!**

Said dragon looked up a that as the other dragons looked at him,thought while he did raise his head high at the fact he was considered the dragon out of all them-which in his option was true- he was more concern with how his long-legs was doing and at a little happy at seeing things from how she did.

**_[From out of nowhere, an explosion tears the catapult apart igniting it in flames]_**

**Stoick: JUMP!**

**Hicca: This thing has never been caught, never shown itself, and... never misses. No one has ever killed a Stormcutter before . That's why I'm going to be the first.**

They vikings in the room, while happy at how Hicca was doing in dragon training, were in disbelief that Hicca could do what other vikings hadn't been able to do in generations.

_It was good to dream but dream sensible._

**Gobber: Man the fort, Hicca. They need me out there!**

**_[He attaches an axe to his arm and begins to run out, but turns around at the doorway.]_**

**Gobber (cont.): Stay. Put. There. You know what I mean.**

Stoick felt like hitting his head on a wall at how Gobber thought that_ Hicca_ of all people would just _stay put._

**_[Hicca looks to consider that before running outside the fort, bringing her bolas launcher]_**

**Viking #6: Hicca, where are you going?!**

**Viking #7: Come back here!**

**Hicca: Yeah, I know! Be right back!**

**_[Hicca is pushing a cart with the automated catapult on it]_**

**_[Stoick captures several Nadders in a net and wrestles them. One tries to blast him with fire.]_**

**Stoick: Mind yourselves! The devils still have some juice in them!**

_"They are not devils!" _Hicca hissed under her breath.

**_[Hicca sets up her bola catapult on an empty hill and looks around.]_**

**Hicca: Come on. Gimme something to shoot at, gimme something to shoot at.**

**_[The camera pans around , and catches on a large shape, as it sets fires to buildings before flying off shooting in the sky as Hicca shoots, and a loud cry is heard as the shape is seen plummeting down into a forest]_**

Silence.

It was all silent as everyone process what had happen, that Hicca had just shot down not only a dragon but a_ stromcutter._

Before the people started to cheer at Hicca with congratulations and pride for her shot. Well all but one.

Because Hicca had looked away at this part, at how happy she had been to make the shot. She remembers how at first she been excited , happy even, but now she didn't. Now she just wanted to forget it ever happen in the first place.

But...

But if it never happened then she wouldn't have her bestest friend in the world,wouldn't have ride-flown-on a dragon in the first place! So their was a small silver lining in all of it.

**Hicca (cont.): Oh, I hit it! YES! I HIT IT! Did anybody see that?**

**_[A Monstrous Nightmare shows up and crushes Hicca's bola launcher.]_**

**Hicca (cont.): Except for you.**

Thuggory just shock his head with a smile as only Hicca would say something sarcastic in front of a dragon while in the throws of nearly about to die.

The were ether impress or wounding how said girl can joke at a time like that

**_[A shrill cry sounds from the hill, and catches Stoick's attention. He turns to see the Monstrous Nightmare chasing Hicca, and gets up to go help him.]_**

**Stoick: DO NOT let them escape!**

**Spitelout: Right!**

_**[Pans over to the teens as Thuggory hears Hicca screams]**_

**Thuggory: Hicca?!**

_**[Hicca runs around trying to avoid being set on fire as a large hand grabs her pulling her close to Thuggory as they hide behind a torch pole ,just as flames reach around the corner. They look behind it and on the other side, the Nightmare reaches to get them , just as Stoick punches the dragon and jumps back to defend himself. The nightmare tries to breathe fire, but coughs up only a few drops of flaming liquid instead, having exhausted its shots]**_

**Stoick: You're all out.**

**_[Stoick promptly defeats the Nightmare, which quickly flees. The torch pole collapses, the torch tumbles down into the village, leaving ruins in its wake.]_**

**Hicca (v.o.): Oh, and there's one more important thing you need to know...**

**_[The torch rolls onto the Nadders Stoick netted earlier, freeing them. The dragons manage to escape, hauling off most of Berk's food and livestock.]_**

**Hiccup: Sorry, Dad. Okay, but I hit a Stormcutter.**

* * *

**Okay so i'm trying to stay close to the original as i can but anyone has ideas i'm open to them.**

**Tell what you think! As this is the beginning! also type on my new chromebook which kinda weird and kinda easy.**

**anyways on til next time**

**Drake out 🐲🐲🐲**


	3. notes

**Oooookay! so...yeah i had pretty much for got about this fic even thought i have the next chapter semi done.**

**But enought on that! as the reviwes have spoken**

**.**

**..**

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Toothless will be stormcutter! so**

**in description: Toothless is a black in upper scales and a light grey under scales with green eyes. He is also missing a...yeah im not going to tell what hes missing. but over all Hicca calls him toothless in this story because of the fact when he copy her smiling he appered to have no teeth. After the name just stuck. Toothless is also smaller the(a lot smaller) than cloudjumper so no giant dragon until about you know HTTYD2 . **

**Notes:**

**1\. Valka may or maynot have a nightfury version of CJ( mostly cause the movies or the show have shown more stormcutters so we also dont really know if CJ is the last of his species too,well thats based on a theory i saw on tumblr)**

**2\. What should Thuggory's dragon be,if were to pick?(i already have a dragon pick,but want your thoughts.)**

**3\. almost everyone has the thought if hiccup train a different dragon(theres even some fics with that concept)**

**4\. should i do the other movies and show too?**


	4. She's out there

**So! Now that the dragon-Hicca situation is settle, I had ask what dragon should Thuggory get and now i ask this... whats the dragons gender as im am going to name the dragon killer( like the name of Thugs dragon in the book). I'm actually surprise people like this story as to me it seems kinda bad,but the thought wont leave me so here we are.**

**I do not own HTTYD or an of its content,that belongs to its creators. **

* * *

If Astrid had to describe how she felt right now in two words. It would be impress and disbelief.

Impress,because of the fact that Hicca had shot down a dragon(_and on her first try to boot_).

And disbelief because_ it_ was_ Hicca_ of all people.

Now that isn't to say that Astrid hated from it as the other girl while not as, fight-able or as tough as the others,she was still one of two of the smartest person on berk, if her inventions were anything to go by. But was also why Astrid never gave much thought to Hicca.

Because she wasn't the best at fighting.

Before when Hicca hadn't become top one in dragon training( She was sure Hicca was cheating somehow and she plan to find out),Astrid wouldn't have bat an eye her strange behavior. But now...

Astrid was sure something was going on! Cause no and she meant no one just suddenly got good at something over an night! It took hard work and dedication,and Hicca had never show to put that much time and work for something like this. Add to the fact that no one apart form her notice that Hicca never use a weapon,well maybe not on one,as Thuggory seemed to have some knowledge of what Hicca's doing and if this..moooovi was going to show how Hicca did it(and how she cheated) then Astrid was all for it.

**Stoick**_** grabs Hicca by the back of her shirt and drags his daughter towards their house.]**_

**Hicca : It's not like the last few times, Dad! I mean, I really actually hit it! You guys were busy and I had a very clear shot. It went down, just off Raven Point. Let's get a search party out there, before it-**

"I'm so glad he never listens to me." whispered Hicca,as she was happy that her dad hadn't believed her on the matter. If he had,well things might have gone so bad,so quick.

**Stoick: _STOP!_ Just... stop. Every time you step outside, disaster follows.**

**Thuggory: Uh, but chief , the dragons did most of the damage. And i'm shutting up now.**

_**( Stoick glares at him,which results in him slowly not talking anymore) **_

**Stoick: Can you two not see that I have bigger problems? Winter's almost here and I have an _entire_ village to feed!**

**Hicca : Between you and me, the village could do with a little _less_ feeding, don't ya think? **

**Thuggory: HaHa, good one.**

_"That was actually very funny."_ Astrid thought , though it was with reluctance.

_**(A viking at the back rubs his stomach as if to say "Are you calling me fat?" which is very totally funny,not to be rude.)**_

**Stoick: This isn't a joke, Hicca! Why can't you follow the simplest orders?**

**Hicca: I can't stop myself. I see a dragon and I have to just... kill it, you know? It's who I am, Dad.**

Hicca could really feel the irony in this as for once,her dad was right about who she was. If Hicca had know that what she wanted was going to snap(or in her case roar) in face after she said that,then the gods must be laughing it up at her words being throw back at her.

**Stoick: You are many things, Hicca. But a dragon killer is not one of them. Get back to the house. _[To Gobber]_ Make sure she gets there. I have her mess to clean up.**

**Tuffnut: Quite the performance.**

**Snotlout: I've never seen anyone mess up that badly. That helped!**

**Hiccup: Thank you, thank you. I was trying, so...**

_**(Thuggory looks to want to punch them,but Hicca stops by grabbing his arm and a shake of her head.)**_

Thug looked at the scene with slight contempt.

"I still should have punch him."

"Thug ,no"

"Thug,yes Hic."

"Your the worst at times."

"No,just me."

**Hicca: I really did hit one.**

**Gobber: Sure, Hicca.**

**Hicca: He never listens.**

**Gobber: Well, it runs in the family.**

Stoick looked at Gobber with a look of angry and some stock. "And whats that suppose to mean!"

Gobber,while at times may or say crazy and blunt(Very blunt) things to people,looked Stoick in the eyes and said in the most knowing look ever.

"You now what Ay Mean" Gobber finish in a whisper" Valka's bear."

That had the simultaneity effect of turning Stoick red in embarrassment and causing him to look away form Gobber,mostly know Valka had called him that,as her stubbornness out weighted his embarrassment at the nickname.

**Hicca: And when he does, it's always with this... disappointed scowl. Like someone skimped on the meat in his sandwich. _[Imitating Stoick]_ Excuse me, barmaid! I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered an extra large child with beefy arms. Extra guts and glory on the side. This here, this is a talking fish bone!**

_"Does Hicca really think that's how i feel?_" wonder Stoick as that was the complete opposite of what he felt! He love his only child and worried about her, scared she might be taken too. Cause even if he never said it,he love her,as Hicca tended to remind him Valka,well with green eyes,shorter height and a more red color hair, but Hicca's personality was like Valka's,too much if you ask Stoick.

**Gobber: Now, you're thinking about this all wrong. It's not so much what you look like, it's what's inside that he can't stand.**

"Ok that was the worst advice and pep talk i have ever heard,and i heard some bad advice." Ruffnut had oh so stated as Gobbers training was more useful with what to do than this.

"Oh,well sorry if life advice an't me strong suit." Said the slightly angry Gobber,upset that his advice was being mocked.

**Hicca: Thank you for summing that up.**

_**(Thuggory looks at Gobber in a"WTH" look before signing at what he said, turning and going up to Hicca)**_

**Thuggory: Hicca ,look what Gobber_(Throwing him a glare)_ is trying to say, is you don't have to be like everyone else. _(Placing a hand on her shoulder) _And instead just be you.**

**Hicca: I just want to be one of you guys.**

**(At that Hicca runs inside...and out back, not listening to her friend to go after the dragon, oh the stubborn girl.)**

"Gobber,when i said take her home,ay also meant keep her at home!" semi-shouted Stoick at his friend.

"Well maybe u should have said that then!" shout back the blacksmith.

**_[The scene cuts to the Meade hall with all of drag-i mean, where everyone is gathered]_**

**Stoick: Either we finish them, or they'll finish us! It's the only way we'll be rid of them! If we find the nest and destroy it, the dragons will leave. They'll find another home! One more search. Before the ice sets in.**

**Viking: Those ships never come back.**

**Stoick: We're Vikings! It's an occupational hazard! Now who's with me?**

**Viking: Today's not good for me. I've gotta do my axe returns.**

**Stoick: Alright. Those who stay will look after Hicca.**

**Phlegma: To the ships!**

**Spitelout: I'm with you, Stoick!**

**Stoick: That's more like it.**

"Are you serious?! You would rather go face dragons than look after Hicca?" Astrid had to ask them,as well Hicca could maybe be...semi-hard to control or stay put,but that did not mean she would destroy something on purpose. That was what the twins and Snotlout on some times do.

The vikings had at least decency to look down,while Hicca looked..well like she haft expected that happen,and haft sad too. Thuggory to her side looked like he wanted to bang his head against a rock or two.

**Gobber: Right, I'll pack my undies.**

**Stoick: No, I need you to stay and train some new recruits.**

**Gobber: _[Sarcastically]_ Oh, perfect. And while I'm busy, Hicca can cover the stall. Molten steel, razor sharp blades, lots of time to herself... what could possibly go wrong?**

**Stoick: What am I going to do with her, Gobber?**

**Gobber: Put her in training with the others****.**

If Hicca's eyes could any wider then they did it as she looked to Gobber in shock."It was YOU that got dad to change his mind?!"

**Stoick: No, I'm serious.**

**Gobber: So am I.**

**Stoic: She'd be killed before you let the first dragon out of its cage.**

The recruits in question all though back to the first of dragon training.

"_Well, he wasn't wrong,he just forgot that Gobber training was what was going to kill them all before the dragons did. _

**Gobber: Oh, you don't know that.**

**Stoick: I do know that, actually.**

**Gobber: No, you don't.**

**Stoick: No, actually, I do.**

**Gobber: No, you don't!**

**Stoick: Listen, you know what she's like. From the time she could crawl he's been... different. She doesn't listen, she has the attention span of a sparrow... I take her fishing and She goes hunting for... for trolls!**

**Gobber: Trolls exist! They steal your socks. But only the left ones. What's with that?**

**Stoick: When I was a boy...**

**Gobber: Oh, here we go.**

Hicca had to chuckle at that. "You too Gobber."

"Oh,u don't know the haft of it." He said in humor as that was one the things they would talk about when working the forge.

**Stoick: My father told me to bang my head against a rock, and I did it. I thought it was crazy, but I didn't question him. And you know what happened?**

**Gobber: You got a headache.**

**Stoick: That rock split in two. It taught me what a Viking could do, Gobber. He could- He could crush mountains, level forests, tame seas! Even as a boy, I knew what I was, what I had to become. Hicca is not that child.**

**Gobber: You can't stop her, Stoick. You can only prepare her.**

**Gobber: Look, I know it seems hopeless.**

**Gobber: But the truth is you won't always be around to protect her.**

**Gobber: She's going to get out there again. She's probably out there now.**

_"Oh,she is out there all right."_ Thought Astrid as the picture began to change.

* * *

**Hey,so i know people will have mix feelings on this as with what happen in HTTYD3, but keep in minded that this fiction and as such wanted to do something different that other watching fics.**

**also wanted more fics with Thuggory so yeah.**

**as said before what dragon do you want thuggory to have as i was going to give him a rumblehorn as his dragon,but i'm open to suggestions.**

**Also..why do yous like this fic? as it doesn't seem good to me but i'm too lazy to do it over.**

**also should if i do the shows too,included camicazi? and who should be paired with who while were at it?**

**To in the reviews,well when i remember to check(really got to stop forgetting to check).**

**well thats it til later**

**drake out.**


End file.
